The objective of this contract is to design, develop, and evaluate in laboratory-based and field-trial studies, innovative speech processing strategies for hearing aids. The focus will be on new and creative approaches, although it may include the evaluation of recently developed strategies using existing technologies such as multiple microphone arrays, automatic signal processing technologies (e.g., fixed-frequency or level- dependent frequency response, compression amplification), and programmable hearing aids employing digital processing. Wearable speech processors will be developed for use in field trials.